A HomeMade Wizard
by Zmaster498
Summary: Abandoned, Betrayed, Alone, but hope will come. Percy is betrayed by all but a few so he leaves and then some people make Percy their Champion. This takes place after The Last Olympian. Percy x Zoe ( I'm not really a good writer I'm mostly doing this cause I'm bored and this seems like a fun thing to do. Please leave constructive criticism and tell me what I should change. thanks)
1. The Beggining of the End

**First ever fan fiction so please don't flame I don't mind if its constructive cause i'm not to good at writing and all of that, but flames are just not nice. This is starting right as Percy is in throne room for the celebration. This is not going to be a Percabeth so don't expect that and Zoe probably wont come in till like the 3rd chapter. And really don't expect this to be a well written story. If somebody wants to then they can message me to beta read but i will probably only update 1 time a week if I can manage that.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riordan does he owns all of it this is just my own story line.**

* * *

So the time comes for Percy to get his gift for defeating Kronos Percy walks up and Zeus starts with

"Perseus we will give you any gift you even the gift of godhood do you accept" Zeus said.

"I'm Sorry for this Lord Zeus I mean absolutely no disrespect (trying to not piss of the king of gods) but I cannot accept this gift my lord I have a few small request's that are definitely in your power but I need you to swear on the River Styx that you will do it." Percy stated.

"Okay Fine we the Olympian Council Swear on the River Styx to do as Percy wishes as long as it is in our power." Zeus grunted.

"First I wish that all Demigods be claimed by the age of 13 Minor and Major gods and there to be Cabins built for all of the Demigods so that a revolt like this cannot happen again because of the gods neglecting their kids. Second and final change I want is that Hestia and Hades be put on the Olympian Council. That is what I wish for Lord Zeus." Percy triumphantly says.

Zeus begrudgingly accepts but not before Percy had to remind him of his Oath on the Styx. In a bright flash two thrones appeared at the end of the U shaped thrones making it more of a 0 looking shape. A pure black obsidian and stygian iron throne on the Men's side. On the Women's side a warm glowing red/orange/yellow glowing with warmth throne. Hades looked at Percy with gratitude and nodded at him. Hestia got up from the Hearth and hugged Percy for all she was worth in her 8 year old self saying thank you to Percy before growing into her god height and sitting down. Zeus deemed the Meeting done and called out a "Meeting Adjourned TIME TO PARTY!" before flashing out with Hera in a bright flash of lighting.

As all of the Demigods and Gods went to party Percy waited back hoping to just sneak out and have a peaceful night, But 2 gods waited back for him First was Athena.

"Good job Percy with Kronos but that will not due with me for you to date Annabeth I will give you 4 months to train yourself be ready this will you will be wanting to fight Kronos again." Athena glared before flashing out leaving the scent of a new book.

"Hello Hestia how do you do tonight." Young Percy said.

"Well I am doing quite well since somebody went and got my throne back for me. Thank you really for getting my throne back Percy it means a lot to me that you would give up such a big thing as godhood just to get something small in return." Hestia smiled and said

"I only got back and did what should have already should have been done my lady" Percy said humbly.

"Well It looked like you were going to try and sneak out of here how about I just flash you back to camp real quick." Hestia said.

"Thank you so much my Lady that would help out a lot." Percy said

So Percy was flashed home and almost went straight to bed but then remembered to sacrifice some food for his Lady Hestia. The next few months were hard on Percy he trained all day long only stopping for food ( a guys got to eat) sleep and Annabeth. Only 1 other time did he stop was when the Horn blew three times meaning there was somebody or something at the border attacking. Percy takes off sprinting Thalia's Pine tree. There at the Border was a 15 year old boy with blonde hair and striking blue eyes just like Thalia's eyes. (**HINT HINT**) Behind him only 4 Hellhounds where chasing him. Percy charged into battle pulling out Riptide and uncapping it. The first hellhound he did a quick swipe side stepped as it jumped at him and then stabbed it in the heart. As the kid just stood there and tried picking up a stick to start to fight with Percy quickly dispatched of the 2nd hound with a strong diagonal slash. The third Hellhound ran straight to the new camper and by pure luck he hit it across the head and then Percy stabbed its head making it dissolve into gold dust and float away in the slow breeze. The new camper walks up to the top of the hill and starts to tell all the people gather around that he killed all 3 of the Hellhounds with just a stick and that Percy just stood there and watched and didn't even give him a sword or a knife. Everybody just looked at Percy with disgust that he didn't help the new camper and as this all went on a Yellow Glowing Holographic Lighting Bolt appeared above his head.

"All Hail Alex Harold Son of the God of Thunder King of the Gods Lord Zeus." Chiron announced to everybody.

"Percy my dear boy will you please show Alex around Camp today" Chiron asked?

"Sure Chiron I will, Hi Alex my Name is Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon" Percy stated.

"Ya ya whatever least I killed those Monsters unlike you did" Alex smugly said.

Percy went with Alex around camp showing him the Rock wall, all of the cabins, the arena, the archery range, the Big House, and finally the pavilion where they ended up at lunch time.

"You sit over at that table the glowing yellowish table" Percy showed Alex

"Whatever I can get around camp without you so leave me" Alex smirked at Percy.

So the rest of the day went on as normal Percy spent time with Annabeth and his friends. The next 4 months he trained nonstop not telling anybody why he was training so intense since they thought all of the problems were over but Percy had to train for what Athena had planed for him.

"Percy meet me at the top of half-blood hill at 12:00 pm tonight take this backpack it is the only thing I will give you it is enchanted to not way anymore than a regular backpack and is endless on the inside." Athena gave him.

"Thank you Athena I must be off to go tell my friends that I will be gone how long do you think this will take Lady Athena." Percy Respectfully said.

"This may take you from 4 to 8 months depending on how hard you try but just go with 6 months to be safe." Athena told him.

So Percy left to go tell all of his friends he was going out on a quest and it will probably take him 6 months till he would come back and that was the reason he had been training so hard to try and prepare for this quest.

"Hey Annabeth I need to tell you something" Percy shyly said.

"Ok how about after dinner at the beach" Annabeth said.

* * *

**Time Change "At the Beach After Dinner"**

"Annabeth I have to go on a Quest" Percy said.

"Is that why you have been training so hard for this quest, how long will it take for this quest?" Annabeth said.

"Athena said it would take about 6 months for the quest and yes she told me about it when we got back after the ceremony." Percy said.

"Why do you have to go I don't want you to go on another quest you could die." Annabeth said.

"I have to do this Annabeth please just let me I have to do this O.K." Percy said.

"Can I at least come with you on your quest please." Annabeth said.

"No you can't come Athena said I have to do this alone and all by my self I'm sorry but I have to do this I leave at midnight tonight so lets just spend the last few hours together." Percy said

And so Percy and Annabeth just sat on the beach till Percy had to go. He went up to the Thalia's Pine and was Teleported away.

* * *

**So that was my first chapter and I think that it is a little to blocky I guess like after the dialogue I need to to be better than said and add more emotions into it. Please review so i can know what to do better next time. Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. The Quest

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON

Ch.2

**At Olympus in Athena's Palace**

"Percy I am going to give you 3 tasks they are quite simple but will they are going to be very hard for you. You cannot have any help from any god at all" Athena said before getting interrupted by Hestia.

"Wait Percy can I give you my blessing first" Hestia said.

"Of course Lady Hestia" Percy said while he bowed.

Hestia quickly chanted in ancient Greek so fast that Percy could not understand. After Hestia finished chanting Percy glowed a nice and warming orange tone that was very homey and cozy for Percy to feel.

"Ok well since that is over I will tell you you're 3 tasks that you will have to do. There is a 4th task that you have to do but you do 2 of them at the same time and will help with one other task. First I will teleport you to Barrow Alaska and since you have Hestia's Blessing I'm not giving you any help to get to San Francisco. Your next task will be to defeat Ladon and take a golden apple from his tree. For you Final Task you will have to Hold the wait of the sky for a month." Athena smugly said.

"Wait you said I would have to do a fourth task while I'm making my way from Alaska to San Francisco." Percy said.

"Ah yes that task is that you need to master" Pause for dramatic effect " The Bow and Arrow" Athena said happy as ever knowing Percy would never be able to do this.

"Oh crap" Percy mumbled.

"Oh ya I'm not giving you a bow or arrows Have FUN" Athena said and teleported Percy to Barrow's Alaska.( It is a city at the very top of Alaska and ya I made it so the gods can teleport into Alaska but not out cause they lose their power in Alaska and when they teleport they are not in Alaska yet if anybody was wondering about how he was teleported to Alaska.)

Line Break of NO Point that just made you read a whole line that had absolute no point

"Well this is goanna suck" Percy said while looking around and realizing he was in Alaska.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and left behind was a cardboard box. Inside it was a Necklace with a bow charm. There was a piece of paper that had a note on it.

_Dear Percy_

_The Necklace is a bow that should fit for your size if you pull the charm and if you want it back as a charm just think about It Just pull back and an arrow will load it self. You can lite your hand or any part of you on fire and shoot fire balls/ walls of fire (This will take a lot of work for you to master and to keep using for a long time) you can also summon any kind of homemade food nothing to fancy but this should be able to make it so you won't starve. I also included a book on archery for dummies written in ancient Greek so you can understand it. There is also a map of the west Side of North America so you can see where you have to go. Oh and when you get back I didn't get to ask you this but will you become my champion?_

_Sincerely hopefully you're new_

_Patron_

Sure enough there was a book that said "_Archery For Dummies_". Percy put on the necklace and pulled off the bow it was sea green with orange and some black all molded together looking magnificent. When he pulled back the string an arrow appeared with the same color scheme. He quickly thought about it as a charm again and it went back to being on the necklace. He took out the map and looked to see where he was. Only Athena would put him at the very top of Alaska and make him go to the bottom of the United States.

"Well I guess I should go to a store and get loaded up." Percy Thought

Percy walked into wilderness store and started to get a Tent, a North face jacket some snow pants and a sleeping bag. He also got some targets for archery and 2 hunting knifes made of silver in case he had some run ins with Lycan. He walked up to the cashier and used the mist.

"I already paid for these and you are going to let me leave and not call the cops about stolen items." Percy said while he snapped his fingers and the cashier's eyes glazed over.

Percy figured that it would take him about 4 and a half months to get to San Francisco but things never go as they are planned.

Percy was just about to cross the border into Canada after 1 and a half months of traveling at 25 miles per day and slowly at his current rate which is 80 miles per day. He hits The Neman Lion and The Minotaur. ( **AN: I am new to trying to write so my fight scenes are probably not going to be good sorry.**)

The Neman Lion just waited in the back as The Minotaur charged me. Right as he was in front of me I rolled the right and swiped at his ribs it was a shallow cut but it did what I wanted so The Minotaur stopped running and I quickly jumped on its back and stabbed it in the heart. The Minotaur fell to little gold flecks off dust. After that I pulled off my bow and waited for the Lion to Roar. As soon as he opened his mouth I shot as fast and accurately as I could. Not all of the arrows made it in his mouth but it was enough to kill it fast and quick before he could get hurt. Percy decided to keep the Lion fur coat for when he was fighting ladon then decide what to do with it.

At about 4 months Percy finally made it to San Francisco. He was a complete master with the bow because after every day of walking he would practice for at least an hour before he went to bed. He could hit targets 100 yards away hitting bull's eyes and sometimes even splitting targets he was about as good as the hunters but still a far bit away from Artemis or Apollo.

"Well that definitely was a task to get here Percy but your next will probably be the hardest considering your last is just based on your sheer will power.

Also you don't have to kill Ladon just leave him with 1 head left and he will obey you and let you come and get apples whenever you want." Athena said.

"Ok so I just have to slice off 99 of his heads instead of 100 heads great" Percy said sarcastically.

"Well in you go its sun set" Athena said.

Percy walked into the garden of the Hesperdites(Spelling?) he pulled out his Neameon Lion jacket and put it on. Skip Annoying Hesperidia's telling him to leave. Percy Decided to try and cut off his tail first he slowly crept towards the end of Ladon's tail pulled out his pen and took off the cap turning it into Riptide. Right as he got next to the end of Ladon's tail he lit his sword on fire and swung as hard as he could in a downward motion to cut off Ladon's tail in 1 swipe. This caused Ladon to wake up and started off with a charge to try and get in close to ladon to start swiping at his heads taking up to 4 of them at a time off. Constantly dodging heads trying to bite him, poison flying by his head rolling to the side jumping up swipe at more heads. Letting the adhd take over occasially throwing a fire ball into one of the many heads.

Only 10 heads left so that means 9 more to cut off Percy thought. He kept fighting and soon there was only 2 heads they split up and Percy went for the won on the right, mid swing the head on the left bites Percy on his back Percy falling down from the pain of the bite finishing his swing through the head leaving 1 head for Ladon to live.

"Well I guess having this jacket for this fight was a good idea." Percy Thought Athena then proceeded to flash in and handed a bag to Percy and told him to pick them all since they take a long time to grow back.

"You can keep 2 of the apples for you and Annabeth after you propose to her. Your next task is to hold the sky for 1 month then if you can show me that you can hit a target from 100 yards then split the arrow I will give you my blessing." Athena told Percy.

Percy just took out his bow and shot a arrow and then shot another right after at a tree 100 yards away almost instantly splitting the arrow as it landed.

"Well I see you can finally use a bow so the last thing you have to do is go hold the sky." Athena said.

They went to the top of the mountain 4 other gods flashed in and chained up Atlas Percy walked under and prepared for the wait of the sky to drop on him. As soon as it did immense pain shot through his entire body. The last time he had to do this was only for a few minutes but this time he had to hold the wait of the sky for a month.

"You don't need food or water it is part of the curse as long as you have a will to live you can hold the sky and won't need any food or water." Athena said to Percy.

Percy just stood there he couldn't tell if it was day or night he just had Annabeth on his mind and how happy she would be when he proposed and learned of what he had to do to get her mother's blessing. It seemed like eons before the wait of the sky was taken from him the second it was taken off of him he walked out from under the sky and collapsed.

A piece of ambrosia landed in front of him he slowly lifted his arm and hand and put the ambrosia into his mouth and chewed it up the warm cookies of his mother's blue cookies he could taste as he ate the ambrosia.

Percy then jumped up to his feet and bowed when he noticed that Athena was standing in front of him.

"Well since you did all of this I guess I have to let you marry my daughter I got Hephaestus to make this for you so be happy. I will teleport you to the top of Half-blood Hill." Athena said and then in a flash he was standing next to Thalia's Pine.

Percy quickly walked up to the big house since it was just before lunch time. There was Chiron and Mr.D playing pinochle like they always do.

"Ah Percy my boy Athena told us you might be coming back today how was your quest." Chiron asked.

"It went well took a little less time then I thought it has only been about 5 months and 2 and a half weeks." Percy said happily.

"Well it seems to be lunch time let us go reunite you with your friends but you may not like what you see and I am deeply sorry for that Percy" Chiron sadly said and started walking before Percy could ask what he meant.

As Percy got closer to the Pavilion all he could hear was cheering and "Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss" from the Pavilion. Percy was very curious as he walked in all he could see was Alex and a Blonde haired girl probably a Aphrodite girl Percy thought.

"Oh Alex I love you so much" the blonde haired girl said still not showing Percy her face.

"Annabeth I love you too am I not way better than Percy is" Alex smugly said.

Percy could not compensate what he just hear Annabeth his Annabeth was kissing Alex back and said that she loved him.

"WHAT THE HADES IS GOING ON HERE ANNABETH I WENT ON A 6 MONTH LONG QUEST FOR YOU MOTHER AND YOU GO AND CHEAT ON ME" Percy Screamed at Annabeth.

"Um well Percy I thought you were dead since you never I'med me and Alex was here and he was so nice and comforting we just got close and well I just don't love you anymore." Annabeth said.

That was it Percy walked away heartbroken strait to his cabin running as fast as he can so people wouldn't see the tears starting to form. He went straight to his bed and cried himself to sleep. He stayed in his cabin for the next week eating only what it took for him to stay alive.

Chiron walked up to Cabin 3 with terrible news for the already depressed teen. He walked up and knocked on the door 3 times. When nobody answered he called out "Percy I'm coming in!" Chiron hollered. When he walked in it was not what he wanted to see. Percy was curled up on his bed with his sheets cocooning him it looked like he had cried himself to sleep every day.

"Percy, Percy my boy, Percy" Chiron tried to wake up Percy. He slowly stirred and looked up at Chiron with a sad face and asked. "why why would she do that" .

"I don't know my boy but I'm sorry the fates must dislike you or something along those lines but I bring more bad news. Your Mother and Her Fiancé Paul where killed by The Minatoar in Central Park. I am truly sorry for having to tell you but I thought to tell you would be better than for you to find out we all knew and you did not." Chiron said.

"Thank you for at least telling me Chiron that is something most people won't do" Percy said.

After Chiron left Percy he decided that he needed some time away from camp. He pulled out his backpack that was enchanted to never fill and would never way to much and started packing. He got his sleeping bag, Tent, shirts, shorts, pants, knife, armor, and 400$ emergence mortal money. He also went around and got around 45 drachmas.

Percy waited till it was 12 pm before he left. He had left behind nothing in his cabin he made his bed and on the desk was a letter written to camp. When he got to the top of Half-Blood Hill he turned around and looked at what was his home for 4 years when he turned back around there was a bright flash of flames in front of him. There stood a 8 year old little girl. Percy quickly bowed to the 8 year old goddess.

"You are not going to stop me Mi Lady im sorry but I can't stay here to many memories" Percy said.

"Well my champion I was hopeing I could supply you with something to do in the mortal world how about I tell you where demigods are that are having a bad relationship at home and you can get them and bring them to camp or Artemis's hunt." Hestia Suggested.

"Well I guess that is better than being hunted down in the wild least I will have some sort of purpose in life" Percy said.

They then erupted into flames to only a place they would know.

* * *

Ok so that chapter was longer but i think i would still want them longer I just need to go into more details.

Can you please help me with some of the spellings because some of them are wrong I think and spell check is wrong for them.

Happy Easter for anybody that celebrates that.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
